


Письмо Стива

by fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017/pseuds/fandom_EvanstanStarbucks_2017
Summary: однажды Стив написал письмо, но так и не отдал его Баки. Десятилетия спустя Баки находит его в коробке со старыми фотографиями





	Письмо Стива

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steve's Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073046) by [whovianawholock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianawholock/pseuds/whovianawholock). 



От времени листок пожелтел и истрепался на сгибах. Он был сложен и засунут на самое дно пыльной коробки со старыми фотографиями и памятными безделушками.

Разворачивая его, Баки подумал, помнит ли вообще Стив, что эта записка здесь.

Первые строки были заняты перечёркнутыми недописанными предложениями. Затем шла пустая строка и единственное предложение.

_Баки, я люблю тебя._

Ещё через несколько пустых строк письмо продолжилось, но местами остались пробелы – там, где бумага вытерлась, а чернила выцвели. Там, где на страницу когда-то упали слёзы.

_Прости меня, Баки. Мне стоило сказать хоть что-то. И не стоило быть таким трусом. Теперь, полагаю, это уже не имеет значения. Я собирался отдать тебе это письмо, когда мы вернёмся с задания, но вернулся я один._

_Мне сказали, что не смогли найти твоё тело, так что у меня даже нет могилы, куда я мог бы отнести письмо._

_Мне так жаль._

_Я любил тебя._


End file.
